jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BrakNazwyUżytkownika/Czas by legenda ożyła
Rozdziały będą dodawane co niedziele ,'a czasem częściej. :) Prolog '' Cisza…, jest przerażająca, oblewa cie, nawet nie wiesz kiedy i gdzie, wchodzi do twojego umysłu i robi z nim co tylko zapragnie. Właśnie tak było na Berk, mieszkańcy czekali aż zostaną zaatakowani. Wiedzieli ,że to ich nie ominie. Tak było co wieczór, cierpliwie czekali na smoki, które lada moment miały nadlecieć. Cisza była wszędzie, niektórych doprowadzało to do szaleństwa. No bo w końcu zaraz mieli walczyć o przetrwanie, o bezpieczeństwo wyspy, swoje oraz swoich rodzin. Około 22 wszystko się zaczęło, smoki nadleciały, ale nie był to zwykły atak, było ich więcej niż zazwyczaj. Wódz Wandali- Stoi -był chyba najbardziej zdenerwowany, w końcu w jego domu spokojnie spał jego dwumiesięczny syn Czkawka, był tam wraz ze swoją matką- Valką, ale Stoik wiedział ,że gdy smok zaatakuje to Valka nie będzie potrafiła go zabić. Ale cóż mógł tylko się modlić, aby smok tylko tam nie wszedł. Walka trwała już około godziny, to co się działo na wyspie to istne piekło. Nigdy nie było jeszcze tyle smoków, dużo smoków zostało zabitych, ale po stronie wikingów było tyle samo ofiar, około 20 wojowników na czele z wodzem znalazło chwilowe schronienie w twierdzy. Jak na razie smoki nie interesowały się domami, w których były kobiety wraz z dziećmi. Smoki nie zachowywały się jednak normalnie, węszyły po wyspie tak jakby czegoś szukały. Stoik razem z ocalałymi układał plan ataku. Mieli zamiar wszystkich mieszkańców sprowadzić do twierdzy, wiedzieli ,że nie wyjdą z tego cało. Tymczasem do domu wodza skradał się smok jednak nie byle jaki, to była Nocna Furia, weszła do domu upewniając się najpierw czy nikt jej nie widzi. Na piętrze była Valka razem z synem. Gdy tylko usłyszała jakieś hałasy na dole, sięgnęła po miecz schowany pod łóżkiem. Może i zawsze broniła smoków, ale nigdy nie pozwoliła by na skrzywdzenie jej syna. Powolnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi trzymając w rękach miecz, celowała prosto na drzwi, słyszała ,że ktoś się zbliża. Drzwi uchyliły się zobaczyła w nich smoka, jednak nie chciał atakować, patrzył na nią ze spokojem w oczach. Kobieta zapatrzyła się w nie tak jakby była zahipnotyzowana. Smok podchodził do kołyski, kobieta tylko z hałasem upuściła broń. Furia dmuchnęła w chłopca ciepłym powietrzem, a ten tylko zaczął się śmiać, to potwierdziło to wszystko w co wierzyła, wiedziała ,że smoki nie są złe, zawsze tak sądziła, ale co może zrobić jedna drobna kobieta przeciwko całej wiosce? Nic. Po chwili usłyszała na dole jakieś głosy, to jej mąż, Stoik wpadł do pokoju płosząc smoka, który zabrał malca, zrobił w dachu wielką dziurę, spojrzał tylko na kobietę, tak jakby chciał usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie. Smok głośno zaryczał i w tej samej chwili pozostałe smoki zaczęły odlatywać. Ten dzień został nazwany Dniem Krwi jako największe nieszczęście Wandali. A Dzień Krwi ponieważ tego dnia przelało się dużo krwi, za dużo. Jednak wódz wraz z żoną mieli jeszcze jeden powód do rozpaczy, otóż zginął ich syn. Zakazano mówić o tym dniu, lepiej aby przyszłe pokolenia o tym nie wiedziały. '''Rozdział 1' Od tamtego wydarzenia minęło 20 lat. Życie w Berk w sumie szybko doszło do swojego normalnego trybu. Każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami. A smoki… to od pięciu lat jest z nimi pokój, doprowadziła do niego Valka, w końcu dopięła swego, po tylu latach zdołała przekonać innych ,że wszystko w co wierzyła to prawda. Na początku był lekki problem ze Stoikiem który za żadne skarby nie chciał smoków, ale on także dał się przekonać. Każdy na Berk miał już swojego smoka. Bardzo to ułatwiało życie, oraz porozumiewanie się z innymi wyspami. Większość wysp tresowała smoki. Jednak nie wszyscy wykorzystywali ich do dobrych celów, Dagur, Albrecht, jednak najgorszy był Drago to on budził lęk we wszystkich. Jednak był jeszcze Smoczy Jeździec , był to największy obrońca smoków, zawsze walczył o ich wolność, niektórzy mówią ,że mówi w smoczym języku, jednak większość uważa to po prostu za kłamstwo. Wymyślono nawet nowy sport- wyścigi smoków. Została założona Smocza Akademia w której to młodzież uczy się o smokach. Należy do niej 6 osób: Sączysmark, Śledzik, Astrid,Heather, Szpadka oraz Mieczyk. Aktualnie mają 19 lat. Właśnie nastał nowy dzień na Berk, ptaki zaczęły śpiewać oznajmiając wszystkim ,że pora wstawać, pierwsze promienie słońca zachęcały tylko aby wyjść na dwór, cały osada budziła się do życia, chociaż wódź od dawna był już na nogach. Dostał list od Ottawa, wodza zaprzyjaźnionej wyspy, chodziło o Drago, podobno szykował się do ataku. Wódz miał jeszcze tego dnia przylecieć na wyspę, aby omówić dalsze działania. Miał tutaj być o 12, Stoik musiał wszystko przygotować, z niecierpliwością czekał aż obudzą się jego najważniejsi ludzie. Trudno go było wystraszyć, a to ,że bał się Drago było najlepszym ostrzeżeniem. Poszedł do kuźni był pewny, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel już nie śpi i będzie mógł z nim porozmawiać o zaistniałej sytuacji. Na szczęście zastał go pracującego -Witaj, Pyskaczu. -Witaj Stoiku, co cie tak wcześnie do mnie sprowadza? -Dostałem list od Ottawa, przyleci o 12, chodzi o Drago. -Drago? Drago Krwawdonia?! Co się stało?! Atakuje?! Mam zwołać reszte?! Trzeba się przygotować!- mówiąc to, a raczej krzycząc zaczął biegać w kółko -Pyskacz uspokój się- zatrzymał go przyjaciel- Na razie nie atakuje, ale chciałbym abyś był obecny przy tej rozmowie, ogólnie zwołaj tam najważniejszych doradców. -Dobrze, o 12? -Tak. A teraz cię przepraszam ale musze już iść. Do zobaczenia. -Do zobaczenia.- Po tych słowach Stoik poszedł do domu. Tam czekał już na niego żona ze śniadaniem, była pewna ,że dzisiaj jeszcze niczego nie jadł. -Dzień dobry. –powiedziała mu -Dzień dobry. -A ty gdzie już byłeś? -U Pyskacza, dostałem list od Ottawa, chodzi o Drago. -Co z nim? -Według Ottawa planuje atak, ale niczego konkretnego nie napisał, ma przylecieć o 12. -Ciekawe co takiego chce zrobić. -Pyskacz ma zwołać doradców, jak chcesz możesz przyjść, to w końcu ty wytresowałaś smoki.- Powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej -Na pewno skorzystam, a teraz jedz, zanim będą cie wzywać- Powiedziała, i zaczęli jeść, jak kobieta mówiła, wódź ledwo co skończył posiłek a Sączyślin już przyleciał. -Stoiku?! To prawda?!- wbiegł do domu nawet nie pukając -Spokojnie, na razie nic nie wiadomo czekamy na Ottawa.- odpowiedział mu -Spokojnie? SPOKOJNIE?! Jak możesz być tak spokojny?! -Bracie, uspokój się, naprawdę, mamy smoki- i tak mu tłumaczył '''''6 godzin później Właśnie przyleciał Ottaw wraz ze swoimi doradcami, wylądował tuż przed twierdzą. Wraz z Ottawem przyleciało 5 osób, jeden był mniej więcej w wieku Stoika, a pozostała czwórka była w wieku 17 – 23 lata. Stoik zaczął: - Witaj przyjacielu -Witaj Stoiku, to jest mój doradca Dorszyn- wskazał na starszego mężczyznę, teraz przeniósł wzrok na tych młodszych- A to moi najlepsi jeźdźcy: Kadlin, Bjorn, Hall i Blenda. -Miło mi was poznać- odpowiedział Stoik –A teraz zapraszam wszystkich do twierdzy, tam omówimy dalszy plan działania.- Wszyscy udali się do wskazanego miejsca zostawiając smoki na zewnątrz. Spotkanie trwało już ponad godzinę: -Sami sobie z nim nie poradzimy- mówił Ottaw, było widać ,że on miał już plan. -Więc co proponujesz?- pytał Stoik, on jakoś nie miał żadnego pomysłu, znał Drago i wiedział ,że to szaleniec, trudno było go pokonać, każdy drżał gdy tylko usłyszał jego imię . Rozdział 2 -Smoczy Jeździec- powiedział, nagle wszyscy umilkli- On też będzie chciał się go pozbyć, w końcu torturuje smoki, a z jego pomocą już na pewno wygramy, jest świetnym treserem smoków. –zakończył -On w ogóle istnieje? –zapytał Stoik kpiącym głosem, on nigdy nie widział Jeźdźca, po prostu w niego nie wierzył, sądził, że to tylko takie bajeczko dla dzieci, w końcu czy człowiek mógł mówić w smoczym języku? Pytanie wodza Wandali wzbudziło zamieszanie. -Oczywiście, że istnieje, widziałem go na własne oczy!- mówiąc to wyraźnie gestykulował- Był na naszej wyspie, jeszcze zanim zawarliśmy pokój ze smokami, nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia, wszedł do mojego pokoju, Nawe nie wiem jak i kiedy, nie było go słychać, stał ukryty w cieniu, po dłuższej chwili wyszedł tak abym mógł go zobaczyć, był wysoki, miał specjalny strój i maskę, nigdy wcześniej takiej nie widziałem. Wtedy to powiedział ,że albo w ciągu pół roku przestaniemy zabijać smoki, albo zniszczy naszą wyspę, ale ja wiem ,że to nie były słowa rzucone ot tak sobie na wiatr, on mówił to na poważnie, a ja wiem ,że byłby do tego zdolny.- Zakończył swoją wypowiedź i spojrzał na Stoika –Ja wiem ,że on nam pomoże. -No dobrze, to jak się z nim skontaktujesz?- Powiedział, chociaż nie był do końca przekonany. -Dlatego zabrałem najlepszych jeźdźców, wierze ,że w połączeniu z twoimi znajdą go. -Dobrze jeszcze dzisiaj wyruszą na poszukiwania. Zaraz pójdę po moich jeźdźców, sądzę ,że za dwie godziny będą gotowi- odparł -A więc idź po nich, im szybciej go znajdą, tym lepiej dla nas.- Stoik wyszedł kierując się na arenę, tam właśnie przebywali jeźdźcy. Wpadł tam nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to co robią. -Witaj wodzu- powiedziała za wszystkich Astrid -Witajcie, mam dla was zadanie, otóż nie wiem czy już o tym wiecie, ale Drago ma nas niedługo zaatakować, razem z Ottawem podjęliśmy decyzję, że poprosimy Smoczego Jeźdźca o pomoc. -A co nam do tego?- Wtrącił się Sączysmark -Właśnie do tego zmierzam- Odparł mu Stoik, był już lekko zdenerwowany. –A więc waszym zadaniem jest wraz z ludźmi Ottawa znaleźć Smoczego Jeźdźca. –patrzył na nich wyczekująco, a oni nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. -To jak?- spytał -A… ale jak to? Smoczego Jeźdźca? Jak my mamy go niby znaleźć? W końcu to SMOCZY JEŹDŹEC! Nikomu nie pokazuje się jeśli nie chce!- odezwał się Śledzik, widać było po nim ,że wcale nie ma ochoty na poznawanie, człowieka o którym tyle słyszał, każdy o nim słyszał. -Czyli mamy go znaleźć i przyprowadzić na Berk?- tym razem głos zabrała Astrid -Tak -No to jak to chyba nie będzie aż takie trudne- tym razem zwróciła się do pozostałych jeźdźców -Nie dzięki nie wiadomo gdzie taki łazi ,prawda siostra?- odezwał się Mieczyk -No, pewnie po jakiś strasznych miejscach, szuka przygód, chroni smoki- odpowiedziała tak jakby nie zrozumiała o co bratu chodziło -A wy co boicie się?- zapytała Astrid ,wiedziała jak ich przekona, wystarczył ich lekko podpuścić -Ja? Ja mam się bać?! Jestem Jorgenson! A my się niczego nie boimy!- odpowiedział Sączysmark -Taka gadka może działa na Smarka, ale ja jestem inteligentniejszy i mnie nie przekonasz- powiedział Mieczyk z wyższością -No dobrze, ale wydaje mi się ,że będzie dużo wybuchów, ale skoro chcesz je przegapić- powiedziała, ona to jednak ma podejście do ludzi. Bliźniaki spojrzały po sobie i chórem odpowiedziały -LECIMY! Dziewczyna przeniosła swój wzrok na Heather, swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, ta tylko spojrzała na nią i spokojnym głosem powiedziała. -Przecież wiesz ,że cie nie zostawię, tam gdzie ty, tam i ja- powiedziała posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech. Został jej tylko Śledzik, podeszła do niego -Nie mnie nie namówisz- powiedział trzęsąc się -Pomyśl tylko to Smoczy Jeździec, wiesz ile zna smoków, na pewno o wiele więcej niż my, nie chciał byś ich poznać?- mówiła to wyraźnie gestykulując, żeby tylko zainteresować chłopak. Już go miała. -W sumie masz racje- zaczął rozmyślać- zgadzam się. -Zgadzamy się –tym razem zwróciła się do Stoika. Może nie było tego po niej widać, ale Jeździec bardzo ją intrygował, zawsze, no może nie zawsze, ale już od dłuższego czasu chciała go poznać, mógł ją czegoś nauczyć, dlatego też jako pierwsza dała się przekonać. -Świetnie- odparł Stoik, tak jakby wielki kamień spadł mu z serca, w końcu nie mógł ich do tego zmusić, więc to ,że sami się zgodzili bardzo ułatwiało sytuację.- Za dwie godziny wyruszacie, spakujcie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, nie wiem ile może to potrwać, za chwile przyśle tu ludzi Ottawa, mam nadzieję ,że się dogadacie. –Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Rozdział 3 Dwie godziny później Sączysmark i reszta jeźdźców z Berk właśnie czeka w porcie na tych od Ottawa. Astrid, Szpadka, Heathera siedzą sobie i rozmawiają, Mieczyk wypytuje się Śledzika o różne głupie rzeczy a Sączysmark chodzi w kółko zdenerwowany: -Czemu ich jeszcze tu nie ma! Powinni być tu już 10 minut temu! Oni to mogą się spóźniać ale jakbyś my się spóźnili to wielkie rzeczy by się stały!- cały czas chodził w kółko wyraźnie gestykulując -Smark uspokój się ,zaraz przyjdą. –powiedziała Heathera -Jak mam się uspokoić! My tu mamy ważną misję a oni nawet nie mogą punktualnie stawić się na zbiórce! W ogóle czemu musimy lecieć z nimi sami byśmy sobie poradzili! -Wiecie jak oni wyglądają?- spytała Szpadka nie zwracając uwagi na Smarka -W sumie to nie ale są w naszym wieku- odpowiedział Śledzik. Po Okołu 10 minutach do portu przyszedł Ottaw, Stoik, Pyskacz, Dorszyn, Kadlin, Bjorn, Hall, Blenda. Kadlin to wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna o brązowych włosach i tego samego koloru oczach. Uczesana była w dwa warkocze opadające jej na ramiona. Miała niebieską bluzkę z rękawem ¾, czarną spódniczkę ponad kolana, szare legginsy, skórzane buty sięgające do połowy łydki, a do tego wszystkiego naramienniki oraz nakolanniki. Za nią stał jej smok z gatunku Tajfumerang, był niebieski. Bjorn to średnio umięśniony oraz średniego wzrostu chłopak, ma czarne włosy oraz brązowe oczy. Ubrany był w czerwoną bluzkę, czarne spodnie oraz czarne skórzane buty sięgające lekko za kostkę. Posiadał również naramienniki. Jego smokiem był czerwono – fioletowy Koszmar Ponocnik Hall to niski chłopak o dość muskularnej budowie ciała. Miał blond włosy oraz zielone oczy. Jako jedyny z tej czwórki nosił hełm, miał on dwa krótkie, proste rogi. Ubrany był w czarną lekko rozpiętą koszulę, odsłaniającą kawałek jego umięśnionego ciała. Miał czarne spodnie oraz skórzane ,czarne buty sięgające lekko za kostkę. Jego smokiem był żółty Gronkiel. Blenda – niska, szczupła dziewczyna o blond włosach uczesanych w jednego warkocza opadającego na plecy, miała prostą grzywkę. Jej oczy były koloru brązowego. Ubrana była w brązową sukienkę sięgającą nad kolana, czarne legginsy. Jako jedyna z tej czwórki miała futrzane a nie skórzane buty, sięgały one do połowy łydki. Miała naramienniki oraz nakolanniki. Jej smokiem był Śmiertnik Zębacz. Rozdział 4 ''' -To właśnie z nimi wyruszycie na poszukiwanie Jeźdźca- Stoik wskazał na Kadlin, Blendę, Bjorna i Halla- Mam nadzieję, że się dogadacie Nikt się nie odezwał, wszyscy stali w ciszy, nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, przecież nawet się nie znali ,a mieli wyruszyć razem na misję. Astrid już miała coś powiedzieć ale przeszkodził jej Stoik: -Komu w drogę temu czas, czy jakoś tak. W każdym bądź razie możecie już wyruszać, im szybciej go znajdziecie tym lepiej. Nadal nic się nie odezwali, wsiedli tylko na swoje smoki i wznieśli się do góry. Z dołu usłyszeli tylko krzyki Stoika -POWODZENIA!!! – Ten to miał głos, tak wysoko było go słychać, a co najważniejsze bardzo wyraźnie. Zaczęli lecieć, w sumie nie wiedzieli dokładnie gdzie mają lecieć, więc zdecydowali ,że polecą przed siebie. -Tooo… skoro mamy już ze sobą lecieć to może trochę się poznamy –odezwała się Blenda, należała do ludzi bardzo ciekawskich i towarzyskich, nienawidziła ciszy. -A co byś chciała wiedzieć?- odezwała się Szpadka -No nie wiem, może niech każdy opowie coś o sobie, co lubi robić, czy coś w tym stylu. To kto zacznie? -Ja mogę. – odezwał się Mieczyk -Ty? – spytała z drwiną Szpadka, jeźdźcy z Berk wiedzieli ,że zaraz będzie kłótnia – Jak ty nic nie wiesz! Nawet nie pamiętasz kiedy masz urodziny!- mówiąc to machała rękami -Ja wiem kiedy mam urodziny! – On także zaczął machać rękami -No to kiedy?! – Ciągnęła Szpadka - Wtedy kiedy ty! – Wskazał na Szpadkę, a ona rzuciła się na niego i zaczęli się bić. Kadlin i Blenda patrzyły się na to z politowaniem, Bjorn i Hall zagadnęli Śledzika, Hall i Śledzik rozmawiali o Gronklach, a Bjorn co jakiś czas włączał się do rozmowy. Sączysmark prężył muskuły do Kadlin, a Astrid nawet nie zwracała na nich uwagi, rozmyślała o tym co zrobią jak spotkają Jeźdźca, czy uda im się go przekonać aby im pomógł, a co jeśli nie będzie chciał pomóc? A co jeśli go nie znajdą? Te pytania cały czas ją dręczyły. Właśnie zbliżali się do wyspy Berserków. -Ej! Cicho bądźcie! – krzyknęła na nich ,a oni momentalnie się uciszyli. – Teraz wlatujemy w chmury! – wszyscy posłusznie wykonali jej polecenie, co najdziwniejsze nawet bliźniaki bez żadnych oporów szybko wzleciały do góry. '''Jakbyście mieli pomysł na ciąg dalszy, proszę pisać w komentarzach. Chętnie skorzystam :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania